kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora (SOTP)
Sora is one of the legendary Keyblade masters who fought against the Heartless from the Destiny Islands where he grew up and raised by his protector and legal guardian, Tenshan. Grown up with many of his friends and family until he was forced to go on a journey of many worlds to defeat the Heartless from consuming many worlds and kingdom hearts. After founding the Grey Revolution, Sora was made leader by his friends and allies for all he did for them in the past. Appearance In Shadows of the Past, Sora would be now of age 23. Grown very much over the years and gained an athletic figure with toned muscles after years of training and combat, his brunette hair is still spikey but more loose and almost similiar to Cloud's, with a few bangs fallen between his eyes and the sids of his face. Still wears the necklace he wore. Personality Not much has changed of his personality over the years, but has grown more adventurous and wanting to know more of his past and who his parents were, to know why they were never with him and left in the care of Tenshan who he saw as an uncle over the years. He still has the easy going, laid back attitude but has grown more confident over the years. Sora still thinks of his friends as his top priority over his and considered as family, and most of all Kairi who is now in a strong relationship with him. Upon his return to Radiant Garden and meeting the Galactic Empire, Sora began to see images of someone's memories that he could not explain. Unable to say anything about it in risk of being seen as strange (stranger then ever) he decided to keep it to himself until he can find out more about them, but eventually decided to share this knowledge with his sensei and Kairi to not feel isolated. finding out more about the mysterious Jedi and another character named Karas whilst finding the answers about the ancient war against Valdrann, believing these events could be the key to ending the war they are in now. Biography Early Life So far when he was only an baby, Tenshan took him to the Destiny Islands to be safe and be raised from whatever reasons. The young mayor Adrean and his wife Maya allowed them to stay on the island. Shadows of The Past After his adventures with his friends came to an end, Sora learned of a secret about his keyblade, that they were inherit to him by blood. Taken serious training by his guardian/mentor who was a Keyblade master veteran to teach him and Riku to become better wielders of the Keyblades. After his date with Kairi, thinking over the years of being together and their adventures. However his thoughts ended when he recieved a call from Kairi's adopted father about a rampaging monster chasing Riku allover the town. Reaching his friends in time but had difficult fighting the huge nobody wearing a similar outfit as the Organization XIII, it lated revealed itself to be an incomplete Kage-Shin Shogonaut. Revealed that Sora was the one the being was looking for but was defeated easily by Tenshan. They recieved a letter from the king of an urgent mission to warn their friends on Radiant Garden about a sudden rise of a new enemy called the Kage-Shin and came up with an idea to set up a base to prepare for another attack if they come to their world or search for Kingdom Hearts. They received a distress call from a noble named Kongiku who escaped from the clutches of the Galactic Empire. Abilities His powers and abilities have greatly improved since his last adventure with his friends and trained to improve them for any more dangers await him, his swordsmanship has developed dramatically from the use of his keyblade and uses a katana given to him for training. After his return Sora has later developed new abilities he never imagined, training himself to better control both light and darkness magic(possibly inherited from his nobody counterpart, Roxas). Natural Abilities As an adult, Sora has shown to have incredible strength, durability and agility when he threw a punch against Shogonaut in the face without using his keyblade or magic, easily dodged a number of laser blasts from the Stormtroopers from combat training. Magic Keyblade The Kingdom Key took the form of a regular key-shaped weapon after Sora was chosen to wield it from his first adventures, after years of learning to use different forms of keyblades and controlling the incredible power he posses, the Kingdom Key took a more different form and more blade-like. Sora and summon the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion, another ability he inherit from his Nobody counterpart Roxas for dual combat and use other forms unlocked to fight against the Heartless. Relationships